Kristina's Birthday
Characters Featured in this Chapter Kristina(Age:6) Chris(Age:8) Kristoff(Age:33) Princess Anna(Age:30) Christopher(Age:10) Linda(Kristina's doll) Hannah(Age:11) Cody(Age:7) Chapter 1:Kristoff and Anna's Family Meanwhile in the yard Christopher chases Chris Chris said:Christopher, you can't get me! Christopher said:Yes I can! Kristina asks:Can I play? Chris said:Sure, as long as you can catch us! 20 minutes later Kristina said:I finally got you Chris!, now I have to get Christopher! 5 minutes later Kristina said:I give up, you guys are too fast Anna said:Kids! It's story time! Christopher said:Aww I dislike story time! it's baby stories.. Chris said:No they are gre--! I mean horrible! 30 minutes later Anna said:The end Kristina said:I love that story! it's my favorite. Christopher said:That story is boring! Chris said:That story is amazin- I mean terrible worst story ever! Kristina said:I am gonna go play with Linda! Anna said:Okay Kristina. Chris said:Hey Christopher, want to play Hide and Seek? Christopher said:I guess so, I will be it. Meanwhile Anna said:Tomorrow it's Kristina's 7th birthday, I can't think of what we should get her.. Kristoff said:Maybe another doll? or a story book? Wait.. I have the best idea ever! We could get her a pony! Anna said:Yes! a tiny pony that she could learn to ride, I saw someone doing Horse riding lessons. Kristoff said:That's a great idea! This chapter was made by -Lily-''' Chapter 2:Kristina's Birthday Part 2 Kristina said:Hi Chris! What'cha doing? Chris said:I'm gonna take a shower. Kristina said:Oh. Anna said:Kristina! It's time for you to see your Birthday Present! Kristina said:Yay! They walk outside Kristina said:Yay thanks so much!, Ponies!, Ponies! They are my favorite animal! Anna said:Don't thank me, thank Kristoff! He was the one who thought of it. Kristina said:Thank you, Thank you so much Daddy! Kristoff said:Your welcome Kristina. Kristina said:I'm going to name the pony, Lillian! Christopher said:That name is horrible! Chris said:That name is amazi-- I mean I agree with you bro! Anna said:Christopher! don't say such mean things! Christopher said:Okay mom... *They all go inside* A hour later.... Kristina said:Want to go play outside? Christopher said:Sure! Chris said:Sure! *They go outside, they see a girl* Christopher said:I am going to see who that is, I have never seen em before. Chris said:I am coming too! Kristina said:I will be playing out here. Christopher said:Kay. *They run towards the girl* 'This chapter was made by -Lily-' Chapter 3:Sneaking Away Cody:Hey Hannah, mom wants to know if you can roast the Hamburgers. but when you roast them they are burrrnt! Hannah:Enough, Cody. she said in an annoyed voice. Sally:Why won't you come play dolls? You can burn all the dresses! Hannah sighed and ran outside and snuck in a box that was being shipped to Arendelle, which of course, it happened to have her favorite fruit in it, apples. She bit into an apple, and ate it, and fell to sleep. By the time she woke up, she was in a castle, she noticed the box was opened, and she looked up and saw a little girl wearing a party hat, looking at her Kristina:Who are you? Hannah:Um.. Who are you? and tell me before I go in a different place. she climbed out of the box, breaking some of it. She accidently shot her powers out, burning some of the castle. Kristina gasped Kristina:How did you do that? Is your dad a magician? Ooh! Can I- Hannah:No, he is not a magician, he's a prince. she said in an annoyed voice. Cody:Hey Hannah, mom wants to know if you can roast the Hamburgers! he laughed. Hannah:Enough, Cody. she said in an annoyed voice. Sally:Why won't you come play dolls? You can burn all the dresses! Hannah sighed and ran outside and snuck in a box that was being shipped to Arendelle, which of course, it happened to have her favorite fruit in it, apples. She bit into an apple, and ate it, and fell to sleep. By the time she woke up, she was in a castle, she noticed the box was opened, and she looked up and saw a little girl wearing a party hat, looking at her Kristina:Who are you? Hannah:Oh.-Uhm.. I'm Hannah, from the Southern Isles. She got out of the box, breaking some of it. Hannah:Oops.. heh. she shrugged, accidently shooting her powers out, burning some of the castle. Kristina gasped Kristina:How did you do that? Is your dad a magician? Ooh! Can I- Hannah:No, he is not a magician, he's a prince. Kristina:Really? My dad's a prince too. Kristina:You're hair looks weird. She climbed out of the box, Hannah:"Yeah yours does too, but my dad almost killed your aunt" she grinned Kristina:"Well that's mean to tell a little girl on her birthday!" Hannah:Too bad it's your birthday, I'm going now. she ran in the restroom a week later.. (knocking) Chris:Hello? I need to take my shower! Hannah:Go away, I'm busy! Chris:Who are you? Hannah:Myself, Who are you? Chris:Yourself. Chris:Let me in, or I'll call the prince on you1 Hannah:My dad's a prince too, I can call him on you! Hannah:You know, he almost killed your Aunt! Hannah:He's strong! Chris:Well my dad is stronger and if he wanted to he could've! Hannah:Nah uh! He's too good of a good guy! Chris:He could be bad! Hannah:Could not! Chris:Could too! Hannah:Could not! Chris:Could too! Hannah:Why do you think he would kill your Aunt? Chris:I don't know! you're saying your dads better! Hannah:Was not! Chris:Well I'll be right back! Chris:Mom, dad, where's the key to the restroom? Anna:In my room, why do you need it? Chris:Because this dads girl almost killed your aunt and is stuck in the restroom Hannah (from distance):Not true!! He got mixed up!! Anna:Here's the key. He took it and unlocked. Chris:Aha!! So that's who you are! Um... Who are you? Hannah:Haven't we been through this? I'm myself! Chris:No we haven't. Hannah:Gah! You're so annoying. she facepalmed. Chris ran over to a box he heard munching in, and looked in. Cody(while apples were stuffed in his mouth):Hey, you look strange, kiddo. Chris:I'm older then you "kiddo", and you're hair smells like mice! Cody:I know, mice smell so good, hey did you know my mom almost killed your uncle? Chris:I'm confused, the girl in the restroom said her dad almost killed my aunt and now you say your mom almost killed my uncle? Really? Cody:Umm.... Does she know magic?? Hannah facepalmed, Hannah:"Cody? What are you doing?!" she burnt the box he was in with her powers Cody:Uhh... Eating?? '''This chapter was made by Legyo6 Chapter 4: Hannah has powers? Hannah: "I have to go. I am sorry. I have to go now. Let's go Cody." Hesitates "Stop eating their apples now!" Cody: Makes pouty face "But I want to meet these random people we haven't met yet" Hannah: No! We are leaving now! Cody:But..... Hannah:"Just come NOW!" Accidently shoots a fire ball Kristina: Ahh fire! Chris: Screams "Mom the house is on fire!" Anna: How the fireplaces are in our bedrooms and living room? Hannah: I can't be seen. What are you thinking? Cody: Can we hide in one of your cool showers? Christopher: Just don't get dirt in there! Christopher whispers to Chris "I hope they get in trouble, don't you?" Chris: Not rea- I mean of course. They shouldn't be in our castle, I mean they have their own to be. Continued In The Rest Of Chapter 4! Chapter 4:Hannah has powers? Part 2 Christopher:I know, wait--what? Chris:I said "Of course, they shouldn't be in our castle, I mean they have their own to be." Christopher:Yeah, okay, I know! Meanwhile, Hannah and Cody... Hannah(whispering):Why do we have to hide in showers, why did you choose? Why did you choose showers? Cody:Because they are awesome! Hannah:Shush! Cody:Oops... Sorry. Hannah:Whatever, now lets just not talk, okay? Cody:Okay. Hannah:Shush! Meanwhile. Anna:Chris how did the fire start? Chris:Umm... I scratched the uh...-walls...? Anna:Okay... how did that start a fire? Chris:Heh...heh...heh Anna:Okay, what's going on? Christopher:Nothing. Chris:No theres som-I mean, nothing. Anna:Are you sure? Christopher and Chris:Sure. Cody leaned backwards, accidently turning the water on. Hannah:Cody! said Hannah as she turned it off. Why did you do that?! she said, accidently shooting out her powers. Cody:Why did you do that?! Hannah:Do what? Cody: Points to the burn on the shower wall "That." Hannah:I don't know. I just cant seem to control it. Cody: Yells on accident "Then learn how to already!" Meanwhile.... Anna: looks at the shower "Who is in your shower Kristina?" Kristina: No one from what I know. Anna: Walks toward Kristina's shower *Anna opens the shower door* Anna:"You are not suppose to be here, you will be sent back to the Southern Isles as soon as possible" Cody:"I was just following my sister, she was sneaking away!" Anna:"You will STILL be sent back" Hours later Cody:"I thought that you could use your magical powers to make us escape!" Hannah:"I just wanted to see why our parents think they are mean..." Cody:"I almost had some friends!" Hannah:"Well I wonder what will happen" Cody:"I bet we will get in so much trouble because of YOU!" Chapter made by -Lily-, KatnissMockingjayFire and Legyo6 Polls Which character from this story is your favorite? Anna Kristoff Christopher Chris Kristina Hans Hannah Cody Sally Other Which is your favorite chapter? Chapter 1(Made by -Lily-) Chapter 2(Made by Legyo6) Chapter 3(Made by -Lily-) Category:Stories